


Dreams awake

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Wet Dream, kirshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: While on the Galaxy Nauts, Shindou dreams of Kirino.
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 10





	Dreams awake

**_“Our truest life is when we are in dreams awake.”_** -Henry David Thorneau

**_ON THE GALAXY TRAIN: Shindou's room:_ **

Utterly exhausted from all the training they’d been doing recently, Shindou relished in the peaceful sanctuary of his room. While he was glad to be alone, the pictures he’d set up of Kirino in the room reminded him there was one person he wouldn’t mind seeing.

Collapsing on the bed, Shindou covered his eyes and took out his cell to play old messages Kirino had left on it, eventually drifting off into slumber, his thoughts filled with his pink-haired lover. More than anything, Shindou wished Kirino could be with him as always, supporting him, loving him instead of being so far away on Earth.

Surrounded by such thoughts and the sound of Kirino’s voice, it wasn’t long until the dream took shape.

DreamKirino smiled as he appeared sitting at a chair in the room. "Hello Shin." Kirino said, his appearance a reflection of how needy Shin was at the moment and how much he missed his pink-haired best friend. Kirino looked immaculate as always, dressed in the standard Raimon-issue tracksuit.

Shindou blinked as he saw the dream Kirino, rubbing his eyes a little upon seeing the other. "Kirino?" He smiled, just happy to see him after being away from him for so long. "I missed you so much..."

dKirino nodded as he got up and moved to the side of the bed. "I miss you too, but you know this is a dream. You're far away from Earth by now." Kirino smiled as he unzipped his Raimon tracksuit and climbed over Shin in bed. "Earth is still here, so I assume you guys are winning." Kirino said sliding a hand down to massage Shindou's crotch.

"I know it is...I really do wish you were here." Shindou said softly and sighed. He looked to Kirino, smiling and admiring his form even in this dream. "We're doing all that we can to save it." He said, groaning as the other touched his crotch through his sweatpants. "I really want to see you again. More than anything."

drKirino nodded as he shrugged out of the suit top and wrapped it around his waist. "You're so needy...Shin, if it starts driving you crazy it's OK you know." Kirino said softly. "I understand if you need to...with someone."

Shindou frowned to that. "No!...I want to be with you and only you!" He said passionately. "I don't want to hurt you, ever! Even if I do need it..." The brunette sighed out. "I can wait. All I need is you, Ran."

drKirino nodded as he gently slid a hand down Shin's sweats. "When last we talked you said you were getting to know Ibuki better. Have you...?" Kirino asked and nodded. "I know you don't want to hurt me Shin, but you need to be at your best. If you're not and you lose, it won't matter if you waited for me, because I'll be dead, we all will be." Kirino said as he kissed Shin's neck gently. “You know I am right, no one knows you better than me.”

Shindou gave a light gasp to that touch. God, he wanted this so badly. "No...I'm restraining myself, I can manage." He said, not wanting to give into his needs around that goalkeeper. "I can be at my best. Trust me." He defended and gave him a kiss back, putting his arms around Kirino. "I just don't want to hurt you...I really don't...but I don't know how long I can go without any of this."  


drKirino nodded. "Well I am just saying it's OK. I understand. I can hang on, but then I don't have the world riding on me." Kirino said softly as he wrapped his hand around Shindou and lightly began pumping his aching member. "You said there is a hologram system on board, maybe you could make a hologram of me if it would help."

"You're right..." Shindou gasped at the other pumping him down there. Suddenly it was hard for him to think. "T…t…that’s more for training, I….I don…don't know if I can make it do more than that, but...thank you for understanding, Kirino. I'll make it up to you when this is all over." He said, giving Kirino a kiss on the lips.

drKirino smiled as he kissed back and slid a hand in more, though of course it was really just Shindou touching himself in his sleep. "I love you. Try to hang on, but if you need to...well you know what you need to do. I don't know how well the hologram will do justice. As you say it wasn't designed for that." Kirino said letting his hair drift down around Shin's head, bringing back memories of his scent.

Shindou smiled, enjoying the pleasure coming from Kirino, at least he believes it was coming from him in this dream. "I…I…love you to, Kirino. Yeah...well, I'll try my best and see how that works out. But I'll enjoy you for now while I can." He said with a smile, taking in his scent or rather his memories of Kirino’s scent, that fancy cream he liked, his body wash...

drKirino nodded as he kept rubbing Shindou's member and then slid a hand around to slide a finger into his rear end as he stimulated Shindou as much as possible in this wet dream. “Then let go, enjoy this mom…”

And then it was over as Tenma’s voice rang Shindou's door chime. "Shindou-senpai? We're almost at the next world, you should strap in so you don't get hurt when we come out of warp."

Shindou was enjoying the dream until hearing the door. He quickly sat up, trying to act as if he hadn't just been so turned on from that dream. Damn it, he’d been so close too! "Thank you, Tenma. I will!" He called out and sighed. So much for enjoying that time to himself, he said dressing quickly and barging out past Tenma on his way to the bridge.

When he got there, he sat in his chair and strapped in. “The sooner we get this over with the better.” Quieter he added. “Hang on Kirino, I’m coming back. I’m coming back to you.”


End file.
